


For the Tom fans......sort of......

by elainefr



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elainefr/pseuds/elainefr
Summary: some catches an eyeful!!! I do not own or make money off of any of the characters from the show Daria





	

         The couple kissed softly at first. Of course the more that they did this, the more that it led to……hands finding places that caused the early sounds signaling their awakening of arousal. Jacket discarded onto the floor first, then more kissing, softer, short intakes of breaths, more- Trent!

**A short while before……**

         It had been a seemingly routine day. Daria had agreed to help Jane with her Math, before Tom was to pick her up for their date. Of course Jane was running late, so Daria had set everything up and called Tom to tell him of the possible cancellation of their plans for the evening. He opted to drop by Casa De Lane and keep her company until Jane return. Long story short, they had started out discussing something funny and one thing led to another and they had ended up making out in Wind’s room. It certainly hadn’t been planned. Daria had figured that she would soon hear the heavy booted footsteps of Jane’s boots, so they would have a sec to- straighten up or whatever. She hadn’t really expected her hormones to leap into overdrive and take the lead. It was amazing how common sense and logic could fly out the window when opportunity and a cute boyfriend entered the picture. Anyway the making out was always a plus, now there were other much more enticing elements that made the situation even more erotic for them. They were both in a place that was not their own home, so there was the small but elemental fear of getting caught. Though, to be fair, neither of them truly feared any wrath from any member of the Lane household. Daria had remembered thinking to herself that making out with her boyfriend in her best friend’s house was not a smart move, especially when said boyfriend was also her best friends ex, of course she thought all of this as they were both falling back onto the bed just as his mouth covered her breast. Whatever thoughts that she had of stopping at that point dissipated. Everything had just felt so good; they could stop in just a little bit, she had thought while enjoying all of the sensations flooding around her. The squeak in the mattress from the shifting of their bodies seemed to outline the eroticism of their acts. He brought his lips back to hers again briefly for another long kiss before going to her other breast. It had been when she was arching her back and turning her head in pure enjoyment that she caught sight of the slightly ajar door, or more importantly the dark eyes that were there looking directly at her. Their eyes held for what felt like an eternity, but in truth were mere seconds. They both felt frozen and Tom thinking that perhaps he had done something wrong, decided to change tactics and gently bit down on the nipple while rolling the other between his fingers. Daria’s body responded with pleasure and the automatic sharp intake of her breath with a brief closing of her eyes. When she opened them again, Trent was no longer there and she felt as though a bucket of ice water had been thrown on her. Tom had looked up at her questioningly and she had forced a smile and sat up telling him that Jane would probably be back soon and perhaps this would not be the most ideal situation for her to walk in on. He nodded and they both straightened their clothes. He handed her the jacket from the floor and watched her put it back on. He took her in his arms again and looked down at her. She had coyly looked back up at him. Part of her was glad that they had been interrupted- who knew what might have happened if they hadn’t stopped…… still another part of her was aggravated that they had stopped- who knew what might have happened if they hadn’t stopped……

Jane was not long in arriving after this, so Tom said his farewell. The girls got down to studying with everything that Daria had laid out. It was a good study session with no interruptions and Jane even felt more confident about the impending test. Daria said her goodbyes and had headed out the door, when she heard his voice.

         “Need a ride?”

         “It’s just a few blocks.”

         “Then we can walk.”

         Neither looked at each other; they just looked in the areas near each other. He took her book bag and slung it over his shoulder and they started walking in the direction of her house.

         “Trent-”

         “Daria-”

         They both gave a nervous laugh.

         “We’re not going to do the awkward thing right?”

         “What would be the point?”

         “It’s not like neither of us knows about……stuff…..”

         “True.”

         Their eyes met briefly.

         “So I guess Tom is the real deal for you?”

         “He’s my boyfriend.”

         “Not an answer.”

         “Was every girl that you made out with the real deal?”

         “Touché.”

         They continued walking.

         “I never thought of you as an exhibitionist.”

         “I never thought you were into voyeurism.”

         They smiled at each other’s remarks but kept their focus straight ahead.

         “So you did think of me?”

         He had stopped walking, so she did the same.

         “I suppose that means that you thought of me too.”

         They looked at each other.

         “We’re…… attached to other people.”

         “Yeah, I know.”

         They walked the rest of the way in silence. At the door, he handed her the book bag and they stood for several long moments looking at each other.

         “Too bad about that.”

         “I know what you mean.”

        


End file.
